


How to get along with your boss (and accidentally seduce him in the process)

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And every single one of the aurors is shocked, M/M, Newt thinks he's being just friendly but he's flirting, Oblivious Newt, Percy flirts back because he's a besotted dork, Smitten percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: After everything the aurors of MACUSA told him about the Director of Magical Security, his new grumpy, ill-tempered boss, Newt decides to do his best to get along with him.But he doesn't know how to do that, so he starts to put into practice his family's advices.The problem is that he doesn't realize he's accidentally flirting with Percival Graves and that said wizard is flirting right back.***Updated: Now with epilogue!





	1. Chapter 1

Before accepting the job Picquery offered him, Newt heard so many things about Percival Graves (the real one). Abernathy told him he was an ill-tempered wizard that, in most cases, only communicated with others by snarling and growling. Weiss said not to feel offended if the man acted like he didn't care what Newt was saying 'he's usually very busy, best not to bother him'. Fontaine gave him his blessing because 'he gets really irritated with the new ones, don't ask him any questions, you go to me or Goldstein for advice.'

So when his first day as an official consultant comes, Newt is already a nervous mess. The only good thing is that his desk is going to be next to Tina's and surrounded by all the other aurors that have been encouraging him the past few days.

"You'll do fine, Scamander," Roberts assures him, patting his shoulder kindly. She starts to explain the many things a report has to have in order not to get rejected by the boss. "He tells you to write it all again if you make a mistake. Also, you have to be specific about dates and kinds of spells used in the case you were assigned to. In your case though I think you'll have to be precise about the kind of creature you see. But that'll be easy for you, right?"

"More than easy I'd say," Tina answers for him, smiling. "He's an expert."

Newt feels more relaxed when he looks back at his friend, sadly, Tina's joyful expression doesn't last that much because she's frowning again before adding: "But try not to get into many details about the creatures in your reports, Newt. I don't think Mr. Graves would appreciate that."

"You all are just scaring the poor boy!" Kenneth walks in with a bunch of documents floating around him. He leans beside Newt and puts an arm around his shoulders. "Look, boss is not THAT bad okay? He has his moments. Just don't provoke him... Besides, it's not like he has time for us mere mortals, he's always busy, you'll never see him down here. So, you'll be fine."

He doesn't respond, just nods and wishes with all his heart that the wizard is right. Because... based on past experiences, well... Newt always tends to complicate things a little bit. And sometimes it has to do with his lack of ability to connect with people; his mother used to say that was just who he was, that it was not his fault, but the people he encountered during his many years of traveling around the world told him otherwise. He knows he's not good with people, but he also doesn't care, he doesn't make an effort (except with Tina, Queenie and Jacob) because he's usually focused on his creatures.

He remembers all the times Theseus tried to introduce him to his friends in the Ministry, only to find out later that they prefer to avoid him because they consider him weird. Theseus says he doesn't care, that if they're not going to accept his little brother then they're not good friends, but Newt feels guilty about it.

This time though he's going to make an effort. He's going to try his best to get along with the Director of Magical Security, despite how much he intimidates him; after all he's Tina's friend and he's not going to make her look bad for suggesting both Mr. Graves and Madam President that Newt would be a great addition to their work team.

He's determined, but said determination falls apart as soon as Roberts returns from Graves' office and tells both Tina and Newt that the Director wants to see them.

"Do we really have to go?" Tina rolls her eyes at his question and yanks him from the chair by the arm.

"He just wants to meet you, it'll be quick I promise, it's not like he has much time," she assures. Newt sighs and reminds himself that's his opportunity to put into practice all the things his parents and his brother have told about how to be nice to people.

He can do it, he tells himself, but just when they hear the deep voice inviting them to come inside is when Newt regrets his decision of making Pickett stay on his tree that day. He would've felt better having the bowtruckle close.

Mr. Graves greets them, but doesn't look up from the document he has in his hands. Tina must be used to that kind of behavior because she just introduces Newt and informs the Director that he'll be starting his job that same day. With his eyes still glued to the paper, Graves nods and tells Tina she's the one in charge to explain Newt the rules and requirements to work in MACUSA.

"That'll be all. You two are dismissed." Newt can't quite believe his luck, that was much more easier than he thought. Tina sighs, relieved, thanks the Director and turns around, but just before Newt starts following her, he looks back at Graves and remembers that he promised to make an effort this time.

'First impressions are important, little brother,' he recalls Theseus telling him once.

But how does he do that? What he should say?

Compliments! Compliments always work, right? But what kind of? Newt looks around and finds nothing that could help. Maybe he should tell him he likes his office? But that's not entirely true, because Graves' office seems kind of... cold, empty... and Newt is not good at lying so he must think of something else. What about looks? Yes! That'll do! He just heard Kenneth telling Roberts that she looked nice and she giggled at him and that was just minutes ago... so that definitely works.

Newt is staring at the Director; he feels like he should do a different approach though, perhaps commenting on his clothes. Graves is not currently wearing his dark coat because he's in his office, nor his jacket, only the vest, but it fits him... He seems like a man that spends time choosing the right clothes to wear, he's elegant and-

"Newt, what are you doing? Let's go!" The magizoologist blinks and feels Tina's fingers around his arm, pulling him.

Panic is what he feels when Graves' dark eyes finally look up from his work and meet his. Newt can't keep eye contact with other people, especially if he just met them, but this time he does, because he promised himself he'd tried. But because he's in the middle of a panic attack he can't help but blurt out: "I like your vest! I-I mean it looks good on you!"

His face is burning; Graves' brows quirk up with curiosity and amusement, his eyes spark. "You said you liked my... vest?"

Newt bites his lip, knowing he has made a mistake, but having absolutely no idea how to fix it.

"Y-yes! But I... I also think you look nice... today," maybe another compliment is the solution. Or maybe not, judging by the way Tina's staring at him, pale and shocked.

"Sir, you see... Newt is-"

She doesn't get to say what he is though because her boss (their boss now actually) rises from his seat and walks towards Newt.

Now that he's close Newt realises he looked away, his eyes are focused on the other man's shoulder. But Graves clears his throat and Newt has to look back. The are two red spots on the wizard's cheeks and he's sure Mr. Graves is furious with him.

What a great first impression.

His lips part, ready to apologise while his legs prepare to get him out of there as fast as he can. "I'm-"

But there's a smirk forming on the other man's face when the Director cuts him off: "Thank you. I think you look gorgeous. Blue is your color; it complements your eyes."

Newt blinks, surprised, the blush that was already fading away returns to his face and spreads down his neck.

"I was rude before, I'm sorry," he takes a step forward. "I should introduce myself properly this time... I'm Percival Graves. But you can call me Percival."

"Newt Scamander," he answers without thinking and takes the hand Graves is offering. He thinks he can hear Tina gasping behind them. "But Newt is fine. Everybody calls me Newt."

"We should go now," Tina insists. "We won't bother you anymore, Sir. I know how busy you are."

"Actually, I think I'll explain Newt the rules and I'll show him around. It's his first day after all," Graves grins. "But you can return to your desk, Goldstein. I'll take care of him."

Tina still has a confused expression on her face, but doesn't argue.

Grav- Percival is still smiling when he offers Newt a seat on the couch next to the window. He doesn't look angry or grumpy like the others said he would... Which means Newt finally did something good? Relieved, he beams at the Director realizing he's getting along with his new boss, he just needs to put into practice his family's advices.

Theseus would be so proud.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Newt’s trying to read the report Kenneth has handed him just minutes ago while wondering why Tina is looking at him in such a weird way.

“What is it?” He asks. Pickett must be curious as well because he climbs up from his left pocket and sits on his shoulder while turning his head to glance at Tina.

“You gave him a copy of your book,” she whispers and looks around to make sure none of the others are listening. Newt frowns, confused by her actions, trying to find a reason why she doesn’t want anyone else to find out; it’s not like he has done something improper, right? Percival actually looked pleased when he thanked him for his book.

“Yes, I did,” he did it yesterday in fact. Percival has been so kind to him lately; he signed all the permits Newt needed to keep his creatures with him, he also gave him a special permission for Pickett to be with him during working hours. So when the first few copies of his book arrived he thought it’d be perfect to give one to Percival.

Newt’s so happy he’s finally making friends because of the effort he has put into being nice to his boss.

“Newt, I told you he might not- Wait, why is your bowtruckle looking at me like that? Why did you bring him here in the first place?”

“Percival says it’s okay,” Newt protests, pressing his lips together.

“Stop pouting! That doesn’t work on me.”

The magizoologist frowns.

“I’m not pouting! It’s just… What’s the problem with Pickett? He’s a well behaved bowtruckle… most of the time.”

Tina sighs, her expression turning soft as soon as her eyes meet Newt’s. She takes his hand. “I’m not trying to upset you. I just want you to be careful, Picquery might not be as tolerant as Mr. Graves… Actually, he’s not usually like this, but you appear to be an except-”

“Talking about boss, are we?” Fontaine leans in, making Tina groan out of frustration. “By the way, does anyone know why is he acting so… odd lately?”

“What do you mean?” One of Weiss brows quirk up when she turns around from the shelf where she’s putting the finishing documents. The witch moves her wand and the reports on her desk start floating and get in their respective binder.

“I saw him smile the other day,” Fontaine says and with that he captures the attention of the whole department. “Like he was… happy?”

Kenneth shakes his head.

“It cannot be. Boss does not smile, it’s his thing.”

“Maybe Abernathy finally did all his paperwork on time,” Roberts chuckles. But Abernathy just shakes his head.

Newt looks at them almost in confusion; that has to be some kind of joke he doesn’t get because Percival is always smiling. Of course he had believed them that first time they warned him about the Director, but now that he knows him he’s almost sure is all part of a very complicated joke.

Still, just because he wants to be sure he says: “But Percival is always happy!”

There’s a long silence that spreads in the room and the aurors look like they have been frozen in their spots. Weiss mutters, looking at him in shock ‘Percival?’

“Don’t call boss by his frist name when he’s around, okay?” Roberts is the first to break the silence. “He doesn’t like it.”

Newt tilts his head to the side, staring at her. He’s even more confused now.

“But he told me-”

“Wait, what do you mean that boss is ‘always happy’?” Kenneth cuts in, leaning over Newt’s desk.

“Perhaps ‘happy’ has a different meaning in England,” Fontaine says.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Tina snaps before anyone else can respond to the auror’s comment. “We have work to do.”

Abernathy seems like he wants to argue, but just when his lips are parting, a bouquet of flowers float inside the room along with a note. They land over Newt’s desk.

“Forget-me-nots and gloxinias!” Fontaine walks towards him, delighted. “Okay, Scamander spit it out! Who sent them?”

“I think is Sanders from the international travel department,” Weiss comments, her eyes glued to the bouquet. “I was talking to him the other day and he couldn’t stop talking about Newt’s adorable curls. He has a big crush on you. Though if I were you I wouldn’t go out with him, he seems a little bit obsessed if you ask me.”

Newt blushes bright red; people definitely don’t have crushes on him, besides, flowers are not only to show someone you want to pursue them romantically.

He takes a deep breath and relaxes as soon as he sees they’re from Percival; he must’ve thought it would be a perfect gift to thank him for the book.

“Oh Mercy Lewis why?” Newt gets startled when he hears Tina gasp next to him. She’s the only one close enough to read the note, which is why everyone else in the room stare at her in anticipation.

“Who is it, Goldstein?” Kenneth demands.

“Quite a great first impression you made, huh?” Fontaine winks at him. He ignores Kenneth, who’s currently with his eyes fixed on Tina. She ignores him too.

“What do you mean?” Newt asks, looking down at his bouquet.

“Well… gloxinias,” he says as that’s explanation enough, which is not.

Roberts rolls her eyes at him. “Not everyone in this room is a nerd like you, Fontaine.”

“Could you please leave that for another time? Scamander hasn’t told us yet who sent-”

“Actually, this doesn’t concern any of us,” Tina protests, cutting Kenneth off again. “He doesn’t have to tell us anything.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, Tina. It’s not like it’s a secre-”

But his friend shushes him and Newt realizes that Tina doesn’t want the others to find out. He has no idea why.

“Let’s get back to work.”

“You’re such a killjoy, Goldstein.”

***

Weiss, Fontaine and Newt are called by Picquery to assist during an interrogation the Director is going to lead. At first Newt’s not sure what he’s doing in there; the other two aurors were the ones that found and captured the wizard so there’s no doubt why they must be present, but why him?

He voices his questions out loud and then Fontaine opens the binder he’s carrying. “We believe he’s part of a group that’s trafficking with some kind of venom and we need to be sure what kind of venom it is.”

Newt bites his lip, worried. If he’s actually trafficking with something like that, it means they’re also keeping the creatures that produce it.

Percival is already waiting for them when they arrive although he only looks at Newt when they get close enough.

He smirks.

“Did you like the flowers?”

“Of course! They’re beautiful, thank you,” Newt smiles back.

At the sound of someone choking he turns around. Fontaine is coughing, face red, while Weiss is patting him on the back. They both look shocked.

“Coffee was too hot or what?” Percival glares at the wizard. “I need you to focus here.”

“Yes, Sir,” Fontaine manages, Weiss just nods.

“Well, tell me everything you know.”

“Name’s James Clarke. Lives in Brooklyn. He has 35, no family. We believe he started working with the group about a year ago. He says they’ve been trafficking all kinds of venoms, although to be honest I think he has no idea what kind of products they’ve been selling. Says he doesn’t know who’s in charge.”

“Well see about that,” Percival grins. “Follow me, Newt.”

The last thing he hears before they enter the other room is Weiss and Fontaine talking about the prisoner: “Now I feel sorry for the poor guy, boss is gonna end him.”

“If he’s smart he’ll tell boss everything he knows before Mr. Graves starts the second part of the interrogation.”

The door closes by itself and Newt finds himself sitting in front of a man with brown hair and a tired expression on his face.

Graves doesn’t sit, he just glares at the wizard, standing close to Newt.

“You’ll answer every single question he asks you, is that clear?” He growls and the man nods looking almost relieved to know he’s going to talk to Newt.

“Ask away, doll,” the wizard smiles at the magizoologist, although the grin lasts about three seconds, the time it takes Percival to lean and frown at him.

“Don’t call him that,” the Director warns.

“R-Right. Sorry.”

Newt chooses his questions with care; since the other one appears to have no idea about magical creatures, he focuses on the color and smell of the venom. Then, the wizard mentions to have seen its effect: nausea, fever and severe inflammation of arms and legs. Like something meant to incapacitate, if taken in small doses.

“It has to be Acromantula,” Newt breathes and even though he knows the next answer he asks if the other knows how many of them they have.

“Dunno, but they’re probably all dead by now.”

Newt knows it, it’s impossible to get their venom unless the creature is dead, but it still hurts him to hear someone say it.

“Don’t be sad, doll. They’re just beasts.” Newt blinks when he feels the hand around his wrist, but the sensation only lasts an instant, because before any of them can react the man releases him like he has been burned and two seconds later he’s on his knees, hands behind his back.

Noticing Percival is now closer, but no wand in his hands, Newt deduces he must’ve used wandless magic; it’s really impressive the control the Director has over his own power to use it as he pleases.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Percival.”

Since the wizard is already scared enough, the next questions the Director asks are answered quickly and without hesitation.

“That’ll do,” Percival says. “Weiss and Fontaine will take it from here.”

***

It’s late when they finally finish and Newt is exhausted, but he knows he has to feed his creatures before going to sleep. Tina and Queenie already left MACUSA, so it looks like he’ll be heading home alone.

“Newt?” Percival’s voice startles him. “I was wondering if I could… take you home. You are staying with auror Goldstein and her sister, right?”

He nods. It seems unnecessary to apparate together since he already knows the way and because they both live in completely opposite directions. It’ll only take Percival more time to reach his home. Newt’s about to point that out, to tell him it’s not necessary, but stops himself before doing so. Theseus has told him that it’s important for people to trust each other, so maybe he should just accept.

“Yes, thank you,” he says and when Percival grins he knows he has done the right thing. When they both head to the closest apparition point Newt thinks back about the interrogation and he says: “It must take a lot of power and ability to control wandless magic the way you do. It’s pretty impressive.”

Percival looks back at him, his face suddenly red.

“It’s just practice,” he assures, although he looks quite pleased. “You can do it too. Actually, I can give you  _private lessons_  if you want.”

“Really? That’d be great!” Newt says missing completely the way Percival’s eyes darkened and how his voice turned into a deeper sound.

***

They apparate outside the building; they have to enter on foot and carefully since the landlady doesn’t want men in there and the majority of the people that live inside are muggles.

Newt opens the door with so much care, but hesitates before walking inside. He looks back at Percival and bites his lip.

“Would you like to come in?” He asks. Percival’s grin become wider when his eyes meet Newt’s.

But then Queenie appears on the doorway.

“Hello, Mr Graves,” she greets then, while looking from him to Newt she adds, giggling: “Don’t worry! All your thoughts are perfectly safe with me!”

Percival just groans at that, like he’s being tortured.

“I cannot stay today, Newt,” he says. “But I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

Newt feels Percival’s warm hand on the back of his neck, caressing him; he remembers one time he heard her mother talking to his father about soft touches. He finds himself enjoying the touch so he supposes is alright.

“I’ll see you,” he says and for a moment has the feeling that Percival wants to say something more, but he doesn’t, he just smiles and walks away.

“So it’s official now, huh?” Tina asks, when Newt sits at the table.

“What is official?”

“My boss is… You two are…”

“Friends? Yes, we are,” Newt beams.

“Friends,” she repeats carefully, slowly, almost like she wants to process every single one of the letters of the word.

“What about the flowers, sweetie?” Queenie asks, her voice soft and patient.

“I think he wanted to thank me for the copy of my book.”

“I see,” Queenie says at the same Tina rises from her chair and blurts out: “Where’s the whiskey?”

“In the counter, but please don’t drink too much, Teenie,” her sister replies. Then she turns her head back at Newt. “Listen, honey, I want you to think carefully about what Mr. Graves has told you and all the times he has been ‘kind’ to you, okay? Could you do that for me?”

Newt promises, but doesn’t see the point.

“Just tell him, Queenie,” Tina says, taking a sip of her drink.

“It doesn’t work like that, Teenie.”

“Fine,” the other sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But the others know now and I just have a feeling that’s going to be a nightmare.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, it’s just about a couple of reports she has to do, honey, nothing to worry about.”

Newt’s not sure if he should believe them, but he remembers he has more important things to worry about like feeding his creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you guys so much for the kind comments!
> 
> Also you're right Percy is so thirsty and Newt has no idea lol


	3. Chapter 3

Seraphina Picquery is standing in front of her desk, looking at the whole Department of Magical Security with a look of someone who’s about to sentence an innocent to death. But it works at least to keep everyone quiet.

“Alright, this meeting is only to remind you that five aurors of the Ministry of Magic are gonna come here today. And please since I don’t want any international conflicts I beg you all not to do anything stupid while they’re here,” Newt stares worried at the President; she looks like she’s under a lot of pressure. Picquery is strict, but she has never been this hard on any of them.

Kenneth clears his throat.

“But can we still do the competition?” He asks and flinches when the witch glares at him. She sighs, rubs her temples and nods almost reluctantly.

“Fine.” She grimaces like she just ate something disgusting. “Although I’m sure I don’t need to remind you this is just a FRIENDLY competition, okay?”

“What competition?” Newt asks, looking at Percival who’s standing right next to him. He doesn’t look very enthusiastic about the whole thing, at least not like the other aurors are.

“It’s just a duel,” he explains. “Between five of our aurors and five of theirs. The teams battle against each other at the same time.”

Newt glances at Tina, excited. He doesn’t understand why his friend looks suddenly concerned.

“That sounds great!” He says and Percival brows quirk up with interest when Newt beams at him. “I used to watch my brother duel, it was amazing, he’s very skilled and experienced so his opponents usually didn’t last much. He’s not coming this time though, otherwise he would’ve told me, but I believe some of the aurors have been trained by him. I can’t wait to watch you fight. I bet you can defeat them all easily, even without wandless magic.”

“No, Newt. Boss never participates in the duel,” Abernathy comments. “He never accepts our invitation to join the team.”

“Oh… I see,” Newt can’t help sounding disappointed, but he really wanted to watch Percival in a duel. For some reason, Picquery is looking right at him over the Director’s shoulder and shaking her head, it’s like she’s trying to tell him something… Although Newt has no idea what it could be. “It’s okay… I just- I wanted-”

“Actually, this time I’m going to join MACUSA’s team,” Percival cuts him off. He takes Newt’s hand and grins.

“Really?” Newt says, grinning back, while Picquery just rolls her eyes and mutters something to the sealing, like she wants to pray.

“It’s a FRIENDLY competition,” she repeats, pointing at the Director. “Are we clear, Graves? No matter how much you want to impress… Just go easy on them okay?”

Percival smirks in response. Picquery groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“You are dismissed,” she says, but before Newt can follow Percival she takes him by the arm and adds: “Make sure Graves behaves, I make you responsible for this.”

He nods, although he’s not sure why she thinks Percival would listen to him, maybe because they’re friends…

***

Newt hadn’t realized how much it has been since he last visited England until he sees the aurors that come from the Ministry and doesn’t recognize any of them.

Of course, they’re not only there to duel against MACUSA’s team, but to talk with the President about trafficking and illegal potions dealing that have been happening in both of their countries. So they spend the majority of the time in Picquery’s office and only get out on time for the duel. Both teams look pretty excited although Finnigan from the muggle department has told Newt that the Ministry’s team is more confident because they won last year.

The place they use to duel is MACUSA’s training room, although it’s big enough, when Newt, Queenie and Tina arrive is almost full of witches and wizards ready to watch the event.

“It’s always like this?” He asks, curious.

Tina shakes her head. “No, it’s because they found out Mr. Graves is going to participate.”

There are some people excited to see Abernathy, Weiss, Fontaine and Roberts too. They greet the other team, who, by the gestures they’re making they must be asking about the fifth member of the team.

Newt narrows his eyes and looks around, it’s very difficult to find someone among so many people, but he tries to see where Percival is. He can’t.

Which is why he wonders (later) how Percival managed to find him. He touches his shoulder and when Newt turns around he finds himself being held by the other wizard.

“Wish me luck,” he whispers, bringing their foreheads together.

“Good luck,” Newt mumbles, blushing. Then Percival Graves winks at him and walks towards the center of the room.

The british aurors pale when the Director joins the other team.

“Poor things,” Queenie says, but her expression is almost amused. Tina, on the other hand, looks like she’s not enjoying herself that much.

There’s a smug smile on Percival’s face when he looks at them before putting his left hand behind his back. Picquery is there of course, she’s the one that has to say when the duel starts; each participant has to face one wizard or witch from the other team, although after the duel begins the partners can switch. The problem is that no one of the Ministry’s aurors want to start fighting against Percival Graves.

Finally it’s Picquery herself the one that chooses; the wizard facing Percival is almost trembling.

A red light comes from the President’s wand and the duel begins with a multiple of lights coming from different directions. The aurors start to move almost like they’re part of a beautiful dance; they step back and forth trying to disarm their opponent.

Almost all of them, because Percival Graves is a very different case; he hasn’t moved from his spot; he looks calm and relaxed like when he’s drinking coffee in his office or filling a report. His spells are only to block the other’s attacks and his opponent looks already exhausted even though none of his spells have hit the Director.

“He’s showing off,” on of the witches next to Newt comments; he’s not sure whom she’s talking about.

“Of course he is. His darling is watching,” a wizard says and when Newt looks back at them the woman blushes bright red, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Scamander!” She apologises, for what Newt’s not sure.

“We didn’t mean…” The wizard trails off. “We didn’t offend you, did we?”

They’re so flustered Newt decides to reassure them even though he doesn’t quite understand what’s going on.

“You didn’t… It’s okay, I’m not angry,” he mumbles, hoping that’s the right thing to do. It looks like it is, judging by the way their faces light up with relief.

There’s a collective gasp coming from the people before him and Newt forgets the couple he was talking to in order to keep watching the duel. Abernathy is the first to fall, the british auror that defeats him is free to help one of his team if he wants to, but it seems that’s the thing Percival was waiting for because he stuns his opponent and steps in to face the other.

Weiss takes the wand of a black haired man and turns to help Fontaine, but Roberts gets petrified by other auror who easily jumps in without hesitation to keep fighting Fontaine; he tries to hex her legs, but she’s faster than him, with an easy movement from her wand she ends up gluing his right arm to the floor. She plans on helping her companion against Weiss, but her attention gets caught by a blue light that hits her chest and sends her to the other side where Percival is still fighting against the second auror. The two british aurors team up against the Director, leaving Weiss with only one opponent.

Newt covers his mouth when he sees the red light speeding towards Percival’s head only for the auror to jump out of the way at the last second; he twists his arm immediately and the white light that comes from his wand moves and hits the feet of the others like a whip and brings them to the floor.

Next to him, Weiss takes a deep breath, exhausted, but smiles triumphantly when she looks down at her petrified opponent.

Percival nods at her, proud, before the people start clapping and roaring in excitement.

“MACUSA wins,” declares the President unnecessarily. Since she’s in charge of the event she has to remain neutral, but Newt can see the way her lips quirk up.

Newt chuckles, trying to imagine Theseus’ letter once he finds out.

“Aren’t you going to congratulate Mr. Graves, sweetie?” Queenie asks, but Newt shakes his head, at the moment, Percival looks very busy talking with Picquery. “I’m sure he wants you to be there.”

“Pretty sure he only accepted to participate because of you,” Tina adds and immediately rolls her eyes when her friend looks back at her in confusion. “Forget it! Just go there and say something nice, okay?”

They’re right. If Newt really wants to be nice to him he should show him that he’s happy for his achievements. Theseus congratulated his boss when he was elected to be Minister and even went to dinner with him and his family to celebrate.

“Newt?” The sound of his name in that deep voice makes him blink, only to realize he hasn’t moved from his spot but somehow Percival has managed to appear in front of him.

“Yes? I mean- You were amazing! I-I am very happy for you,” he mumbles, flustered but completely sincere.

Percival smirks, taking a step closer.

“I came here for my reward,” he purrs. “I think I deserve it.”

“Reward?” He breathes; he’s not sure what to give him, but he supposes one of the things Theseus has told him works, although he’s nervous and doesn’t think too much before blurting out: “What about dinner?”

Now’s Percival’s turn to blink.

“Do you want to take me out to dinner?”

“Well… Yes? If you want to, it’s okay if you don’t I-”

Percival shuts him up with a kiss on the forehead. Newt feels his heart doing something he’s sure a heart is not supposed to do. A kiss on the forehead is common among friends? Well he supposes is okay since Theseus does it all the time.

“I’d love to,” he assures. “Wait here I have to tell something to Seraphina before we go.”

Only when Percival’s gone, he realizes Queenie and Tina are still there. The first one is covering her mouth in a very poor attempt to hide her laughter, while Tina just stares at him, jaw dropped.

“Do you want to come with us?” He smiles at them, but it seems it’s the wrong question to ask because Queenie laughs even more and Tina starts rubbing her temples.

“Newt, I don’t think Mr. Graves wants us to be there. You’re not supposed to invite us,” Tina tries to explain.

“Why? Tina, I’m sure Percival doesn’t dislike you.”

“That’s not it!” She sighs. “He expects you two to be alone.”

Why? Perhaps Percival has something important to tell him about his book, something that he read? Maybe he wants to talk about his creatures and for some reason doesn’t want them to hear? Or is about his private lessons?

“I think I… get it.”

“You do?” Tina’s eyes shine with relief. “That’s great! Now, just-”

Queenie touches her sister’s shoulder shakes her head and whispers something to her ear.

“What?” Tina squeaks and looks back at Newt.

“Relax, Teenie, it’ll be fine,” she continues, patting her back, the other groans in frustration but nods.

“Alright,” the auror says and then turns to face Newt. “Have fun.”

Newt starts to wonder if Tina’s weird behavior is because she needs to rest. That’s something he has to mention Percival later, perhaps he could give her a few days off.

***

The last thing Theseus expects that particular morning is to find two of his aurors practically crawling into his office.

“You look terrible,” he comments looking up from the report he’s holding.

“Thanks, boss. You’re always very kind,” Mason says, looking offended.

“Well? I assume my team lost against MACUSA’s, but tell me… What happened exactly?”

“Percival Graves happened,” Stapleton spits, annoyed.

“Graves? I thought he didn’t participate in this kind of things,” Theseus comments a little bit intrigued. He had met the man during the war briefly, but has heard a lot about him, especially after what happened with Grindelwald and also because he looked for information on the majority of MACUSA’s staff because his little brother was going to work there.

“He didn’t, but yesterday was different because his darling was there and he wanted to impress him,” Stapleton explains.

“Darling?” Theseus eyebrows quirk up with curiosity.

Mason rolls her eyes at Stapleton.

“Don’t listen to him, it’s just something a secretary told us. Apparently the Director of Magical Security has a boyfriend.”

“And she said he’s half-veela and has Graves wrapped around his little finger,” Stapleton adds only to be shushed by Mason.

“She said that he looked like a half-veela, not that he was one!”

“Details, details…”

Theseus knows if he doesn’t stop them right there they will keep arguing until the afternoon.

“It doesn’t matter,” he says. “What matters is that’s evident you need to train more.”

They both groan and Theseus fights back the chuckle that wants to escape from his lips.

“Off you go, I need work to do. You too by the way, the paperwork is not going to be done by itself.”

Hours later Theseus thinks it has been too long since he has heard from his brother, so he decides to write a letter, he considers asking about the rumor he heard about Percival Graves, but knowing Newt he probably has no idea what happens around him, also they probably don’t talk that much to each other.

He asks him about his creatures instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask about anything else, Theseus. You may not like the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt has come to the conclusion that Percival Graves is a very distracted man. He often ends up brushing his fingers with Newt’s when they’re walking side by side or when they decide to go and grab dinner in some restaurant (after Newt invited him that first time, Percival has seemed very eager to take him to different places). There’s also the fact that they always bump into each other because of how close Percival usually stands from him. The last time Newt was reading his own notes about Erumpents when he looked up, ready to point out something to the Director about his book when he felt pain as his forehead collided with Percival’s. He had no idea what the other wizard was doing leaning so close and didn’t ask at the time.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” the man said, rubbing his own forehead as if he was trying to erase the pain. A fond smile quickly spread over his face as he looked back at the magizoologist.

They both stared into each other’s eyes until they bursted into laughter.

Even days after, that memory usually makes Newt’s lips quirk up. He grins then, his eyes on Percival’s figure as the wizard sits on his desk and looks at whatever document he has in his hands.

The soft texture against his fingers reminds him he has an envelope to open. His gaze lays on Theseus’ letter and he opens it using his wand without hesitation. He moves to the other side of the couch, where the light from the window is falling on. Pickett peers over his shoulder, even though he doesn’t understand anything that’s on the letter Newt’s holding.

“You’re smiling,” the comment startles Newt, making him yank his eyes from it. He hasn’t noticed when Percival stopped reading the report and began to look at him.

“It’s from ‘Seus, my brother. He’s not very pleased because his aurors lost against MACUSA’s,” Theseus has also added that next time it wouldn’t be that easy and Newt can imagine the grimace he just made when writing the letter. He giggles.

“I met Theseus Scamander during the war, he seemed like someone rather competitive and protective. He mentioned you a few times, the ‘little brother’ he was glad to have left back home until he found out you were working with dragons,” Percival smirks. “I was very impressed with you back then and I didn’t even know you.”

The heat that feels on his cheeks is enough to change the color of his skin to a very noticeable shade of red, he’s sure. “I just wanted to help those poor dragons.”

“Only you would refer to a dragon as 'poor’.”

Newt smiles almost shyly when his eyes meet Percival’s amused ones. The amusement fades away quickly and is replaced by a nervous grin. The auror rubs the back of his neck. “You told me there were only the two of you after your parents passed away. Is he considered the head of your family now?”

Finding the question a little odd, Newt frowns and then nods after a couple of seconds. “He used to be my guardian until I reached the proper age to be considered an adult. Although I’m pretty sure he still considers himself responsible for my well being.”

“Do you think I should write to him? I-I would like to make things properly because I’m serious about this,” he must’ve seen the confusion in Newt’s eyes because he adds: “ I mean… I’d like to let your brother know about my intentions… to let him know about us.”

Americans have a weird way to phrase things, the thought crosses Newt’s mind as he thinks about his brother. It’s true that he has talked him much about his life working for MACUSA, but the letters he usually send are long enough just with the few details he writes about his creatures. Perhaps Percival’s right and he has to inform Theseus about his friends a little more.

“It’s okay. I’ll tell him,” smiling, Newt looks down, staring at his brother’s elegant handwriting.

“Alright, but when he comes to visit you I’d like to talk to him.” Again, Percival has that expression like they’re discussing something very serious.

Newt simply nods, wondering why the American aurors are so complicated.

***

One of the curious things about MACUSA’s staff is that everyone seems very eager to learn about anything that happens to Percival Graves, especially the witches and wizards that work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He has lost count of how many times one of the aurors has asked how things go with 'Mister Graves’.

“Good, he’s very kind,” he usually answers, making Tina groan and shake her head. The others, on the other hand, stare at him with anticipation.

“I bet he is,” Kenneth has a mischievous look on his face when the words come out. “Just tell me this… Is he good in be-”

Newt tilts his head to the side and blinks when a bunch of papers smack Kenneth’s lips quite hard, he has no idea who did that until he sees Roberts with her wand aiming at him. He looks betrayed.

“Oh Mercy Lewis, you just have no shame,” she accuses and then stares at Newt like she wants to apologise on behalf of him. “I’m sorry, Newt. He doesn’t have a brain filter like the rest of us.”

Kenneth mumbles something unintelligible behind the documents and Roberts narrows her eyes. Weiss stares at them and shakes her head.

“Do you want to be killed by boss?” Weiss asks and Kenneth’s eyes open even more, he looks almost alarmed. “That’s what I thought. Then please shut it.”

The documents return to their place over Lopez’s desk, who’s the only one that’s doing his work. He keeps writing, indifferent.

“I’m sorry,” Kenneth looks at Newt and he’s not sure why the auror is apologizing for but he nods.

“It’s okay… I’m not… mad?” It’s the second time in all the weeks he has been working at MACUSA that Newt accepts an apology for something he has no idea. He considers asking, but thinks that Kenneth may believe he didn’t really forgive him.

He looks so relieved Newt’s sure it’s better not to ask.

***

Three mooncalves arrive the next day, well, they actually don’t arrive… Newt’s the one that brings them to his case; they’ve abused by a group of wizard that only wanted to bring terror and confuse muggles by forcing them to create geometric patterns on their fields.

They’re sick because of starvation and weak as their bodies were pushed to the extreme of their strength. Newt has to keep an eye on them for days and Percival does what he can to help him; he has visited him inside his case so often that the creatures are used to his presence by then. He brings Newt food and begs him every now and then to get some sleep.

One day or night, Newt’s not so sure because in the mooncalves habitat the Moon always has to be high up on the sky for the creatures to feel safe and comfortable; Percival offers a hand to him and Newt is confused for a second until the wizard pulls him up, and with a hand on his waist he starts dancing with him.

It’s a slow, quiet dance that brings Newt back to Christmas parties with his family and the nights his father pulled him close and his mother laughed, delighted at the way the two of them moved together and how he always ended up dancing with Theseus while their father leaned in towards their mother, offering a hand and kissing the back of hers before moving together around the room.

“My mother taught me,” Percival whispers next to his ear. “She used to dance with me whenever I looked sad or stressed to cheer me up.”

Newt giggles and without thinking, he rubs the tip of his nose against Percival’s.

“Thank you,” he mutters.

“It’s my pleasure, Newt.”

The mooncalves start getting better the next morning.

***

They spend so much time together it’s only natural for Newt to wait until Percival finishes his work; sometimes they say goodbye to each other right outside MACUSA’s building, but usually the auror takes Newt to Tina’s flat. This time is different though, Newt feels it the moment he, without thinking, puts Percival’s scarf around the auror’s shoulders and the man stares at him for a long couple of minutes.

“You almost forgot it,” Newt says, cheeks bright red. He takes a step back.

“I’ve been thinking…” Percival trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. “Perhaps this time you’d like to go to my place? I know… I mean, we’re in no rush, but if you want…”

Newt hears the half of the sentence when his mind starts wondering how Percival’s house is, he’s very curious and excited and he’s about to accept the offer when he remembers that night Jacob is gonna have dinner with them in Queenie and Tina’s flat and he promised to be there. Also, he misses the man and he’s sure his creatures want to see him again, especially the occamys.

However, he feels bad for having to reject Percival’s offer, he looks so hopeful.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I… actua-” he gets interrupted by Percival’s hands on his.

“It’s okay, Newt,” the Director assures. “I don’t want to pressure you. I can wait until you’re ready… And even if you think you’d never be ready, even if you don’t want this… that’s okay for me too. I just want to be with you.”

And right then Newt has an uncomfortable feeling, a sensation that makes him think back about all the times his mother looked down at him from her chair and whispered in a very kind, soft voice 'My oblivious boy.’ Or whenever Theseus ruffles his hair, after usually glaring at someone next to them and sighs 'Merlin you’re so clueless sometimes’.

Then, when he goes back to the present, blinking the memories away; he thinks that maybe Percival and him are having two very different conversations.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” Percival insists before Newt can ask and then he remembers the day they talked about his ability to use wandless magic, how hard it could be sometimes.

He nods, relieved to finally get what Percival’s really talking about. The lessons, of course.

“I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” he says and feels warm inside when sees Percival’s relaxed and sincere smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* Two different conversations indeed, my beloved Newt.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the many things Newt likes about Jacob is the way he treated him since the beginning; he’s a muggle and yet he looks fascinated and accepting every time the magizoologist talks to him about his creatures. He also has a kind, soft smile ready for everyone he encounters, he’s a good man and a very good friend.

That’s why when they finished eating, Newt asked enthusiastically if Jacob wanted to see his creatures again; the man responded with a nod and Newt practically jumped into his case.

Jacob sees the occamys first, they’re all excited and glad; their big eyes glued to the muggle with excitement. The Niffler welcomes him back too, by stealing the man’s watch, luckily Newt catches the creature on time and makes him return it at once.

Pickett is a very different case because since he had got used to the muggle the first time Newt went to New York, he took the muggle’s absence as a betrayal.

“Hello, little one,” Jacob greets and blinks when the only thing Pickett does is to stick his tongue at him.

Newt rolls his eyes.

“Don’t mind him, he’s extremely sensitive,” he huffs, turning his back on the bowtruckle to teach him a lesson. “He’s mad at you for abandoning us, even though I already explained to him (several times) that was no the case at all.”

But because Jacob is a kind-hearted person, he apologizes to Pickett anyway.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

The bowtruckle expression softens, but his arms are still firmly crossed over his tiny chest.

Newt fights the urge to roll his eyes again and turns to Jacob with a smile on his face.

“Would you help me feed them?” Jacob lets out a very sincere ‘of course’ and Newt walks towards the first habitat. “I think we should start with the mooncalves.”

Sometimes Newt feels really sorry not to share the wizarding world with muggles; it’s not like he’s not aware of the consequences that could bring, he knows there are a lot of them that wouldn’t accept it, but there are also people like Jacob, who can give so much of that kindness to their world.

“Newt… Uhh, Queenie talked to me about your… experience working for MACUSA. How’s that going?” Jacob follows him, with the mooncalves surrounding them and watching silently.

“Great! I’ve helped so many creatures!” He replies, then he turns and points at two of them. “Like Maurice and Elaine! I brought them a few days ago and although they were pretty weak, they recovered fast and now they’re very happy.”

“Well… that’s great,” Jacob comments and looks pleased when he sees the creatures eating with enthusiasm. He follows Newt to the hippogriff’s habitat. “But I meant personally. Queenie told me about Mr. Graves.”

He can’t help it, his lips quirk up into a full smile as soon as he hears the name, Jacob must’ve notice because looks at him like he had expected something like that.

Newt starts to babble; he tells his friend everything that had happened since he met Percival and the grin on Jacob’s face just becomes wider.

“He’s a good friend,” he finishes, looking a bit confused when the stare he’s getting is one of shock.

“Queenie was right,” Jacob mumbles, shaking his head. Newt wants to ask, but he’s cut off by the man. “So… You think this man is trying to… be friendly.”

“Percival’s always friendly.”

Jacob sigh, closes his eyes and then opens them again.

“Right, of course,” he nods. “But I mean… Well, you know sometimes when someone wants to date another person they drop hints to let the other one know they want to be with them romantically.”

Newt tilts his head, he tries to find the reason why suddenly Jacob is talking to him about it.

“You mean like a mating dance.”

“Well yes… and no. It’s not that…” He trails off and Newt knows by his alarmed expression that he’s remembering the Erumpent. “Definitely not like that. I mean, they can spend time with the other person, maybe touch them in the shoulder or the face while looking at them…”

Newt pales and stares at Jacob completely alarmed. That’s why Jacob is here spending time with him? That’s why he’s always so nice to him?

“But I only see you as a friend, Jacob,” he mumbles, feeling terrible. “And I thought… You know Queenie likes you, right?”

Jacob covers his eyes with his hand and sighs before looking back at Newt.

“I’m not romantically attracted to you, Newt,” he assures and the magizoologist feels relieved. He’d hate to break his heart. “And I love Queenie.”

“Then why-”

“Because you need to know these things… This might help you notice if someone is courting you.”

Newt chuckles.

“Nobody would want to court me. I told you, I annoy people.”

Jacob rolls his eyes. “Just… try to pay attention, okay?”

“Alright.”

***

Percival starts to teach Newt wandless magic and the magizoologist is very eager to learn. The first lesson consist on moving objets from small distances; also the auror adds is better for him to practice with the hand he doesn’t use to hold the wand, because he could need both during a battle.

The first thing he manages to do (after hours of practice) is to make a book float towards him, but only a little because it falls halfway.

Newt frowns and looks at the book on the floor, disappointed. Although Percival looks very pleased.

“It takes time, don’t worry,” he assures as he watches Newt return the book to the shelf using his wand. A mischievous smirk appears on his face when he rises from his chair. “If you practice enough you’ll be able to do things like this.”

He waves his hand and Newt feels magic surrounding him before being pulled from the other side of the room to Percival’s arms.

He blushes, but doesn’t move away immediately, he only looks at Percival pleased grin.

The auror leans in but stops when Weiss walks in the room. Newt moves away.

“I’m sorry, I-I will be back later.”

“No, it’s okay,” Newt assures at the same time Percival says: “Yes, we need a few minutes.”

Finally, Percival tells her to come in and Weiss does, with her eyes glued to the ground. Newt has never seen her so flustered before.

***

The room he steps in is covered in blood; there are two bodies lying on the ground, but Newt approaches and casts a quick spell just to make sure they’re actually dead. Tina is calling him from the other side to wait for backup, but he keeps going to find the creature. They’re the only two members of MACUSA inside the house; they have been called in because they were closer and the neighbors that heard the sounds were very scared.

Sadly, none of them could give enough information about the creature for Newt to figure it out what it was. Although now that he has seen the corpses he suspects it’s an acromantula; he’s aware of his natural taste for human flesh, but they’re usually not that violent, they prefer their food to be completely still (that’s why they use their fangs first). The wizards in the room probably tried to kill it and that’s why it became aggressive. Newt casts a lumos and walks into the next room; the creature hisses at him, but doesn’t move from her spot, she’s shivering and trembling; she’s missing four of her legs.

Just with a quick glance Newt knows she’s going to die, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to approach her and help.

“I want to check your wounds,” he explains. Being a wizard-bred species, the acromantula developed a remarkable intelligence, making it capable to understand human language and sometimes speak it. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Footsteps. He hears them and turns quickly but not so fast to block the spell that hits him and makes his vision turn black.

When he starts to wake up, he doesn’t open his eyes, he pays attention to the sounds and the warmth he feels around him. Someone is holding him, but they’re not alone, he recognizes Tina’s voice in the distance along with another too.

“Newt, please, wake up,” and that fourth one must be Percival’s. He sounds almost broken which makes Newt worry so he forces himself to blink his eyes open.

“Percy?”

The auror smiles and trembles like someone that has been through a nightmare. He pulls Newt closer and traces his cheekbones with his fingers.

“Next time please just wait for me, okay?”

He nods because he’s very tired, the Director must’ve noticed because he grimaces like he’s the one that has been attacked.

“Where does it hurt the most?”

“No, I’m not hurt,” Newt shakes his head. “I think I just… I was stunned.”

Percival’s eyes look down and Newt follows them only to notice his clothes covered in blood… But he’s not wounded, he knows… And he remembers he had seen a third body in the room, just before he fell to the ground next to it.

“It’s not mine,” he explains. “Where’s the acromantula?”

The auror shakes his head. Newt sighs, although he’s not surprised.

Someone approaches almost shyly and Newt recognizes the healer; she works for MACUSA.

“Helen,” he says.

“Hi, Newt,” she smiles back and glances at Percival. “Uhh… Could you please tell Mr. Graves to move a little so I can check on you?”

“You heard her, Percy,” he says and giggles when the auror groans and moves reluctantly to the side. And then, when Tina insists they need him to handle the 'no-majes’ as she calls them, Percival growls. But Newt assures him he can leave him there and insists him to go.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him, Mr. Graves” Helen says.

“You better, Williams.”

“Please don’t mind him,” Newt tells her when they’re alone. “He didn’t-”

“It’s okay, Newt. I get it, he’s worried about you,” she smiles, moving her wand slowly over a few inches over Newt’s body. “He was devastated, you know? When we found you. He thought the blood was yours, I told him it wasn’t -since I have some experience in this kind of things- but he didn’t seem like he was listening.”

He bites his lip, feeling a little guilty about, maybe he should’ve waited for him.

“I think you’re cute,” Helen adds. “You two I mean… together.”

Newt’s lips part, ready to ask, but Percival comes back and kneels beside him.

“How’s he?”

“Fine. He’ll be dizzy for a couple of minutes because of the spell though.”

Percival nods and turns to Newt to carry him in his arms, but the magizoologist protests and insists he can walk on his own.

Finally, Percival gives in, but helps him up.

“So stubborn,” he mutters, looking at Newt’s frown with a fond and amused smile.

Tina’s waiting for them outside.

“Can you give us a few minutes, Goldstein?”

“Of course, Sir.”

Newt quirks up an eyebrow at him, curious, but when Percival’s composed mask falls again, he stares, concerned.

“For a second, I thought I was going to lose you,” Percival confesses, open, vulnerable and Newt sees something more in the way his eyes sparkle.

“But you didn’t-”

Warm lips shut him up, Newt’s so shocked for a moment he freezes completely. Percival must’ve interpreted his lack of response as rejection because he steps back almost immediately.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first… I know we’re not… We’re taking it slowly, but I… Tell me if I made you feel uncomfortable or-”

“No, that’s not it. You just surprised me.” Newt says. “I didn’t know you liked me that way.”

Percival chuckles then, as if Newt just made a very good joke.

“We’ve been dating for weeks now, of course I like you that way. You must be still dizzy.”

“What do you mean we’ve been dating for weeks?”

Newt sees everything; Percival’s expression turns into a series of emotions in seconds. Confusion hits him first, then comes the terrible realization, that makes his face pale and then hurt.

“You didn’t know. I thought… So you mean you never- I’m sorry, Newt. You probably thought I was harassing-”

“No! Percy, I…”

He has made a mistake, a horrible one. Newt knows it the moment he sees the fake smile on Percival’s lips. But his eyes… There’s so much pain in them.

“It’s okay,” but it’s not and he doesn’t let Newt say anything else because Percival looks for Tina, tells her something and then apparates away.

“Newt, what happened? I haven’t seen Mr. Graves like that before.”

“What did he tell you?” He asks instead.

“He told me to take care of you, to take you to the apartment and contact him if you are not feeling well.”

Newt tries to blink back the tears as the memories with Percival hit him in an instant and suddenly everything makes so much sense.

He needs to talk to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt returns to Tina’s flat that night; a cold sensation is spreading through his body as his mind tries to process what just happened.

He hurt Percival. He should talk to him, but not now, not until Newt is sure of what he feels. It’d be unfair to go to him and promise something it’s not real.

As he does whenever he’s not feeling well, or when he needs to think about something important, Newt goes directly to his case. He mumbles an apology and politely rejects Queenie’s invitation to dinner; she lets him go because she knows, but not after he promises he’ll eat something before going to sleep.

Half of his body is already inside the case when he turns to look up at Queenie; he doesn’t need to ask out loud to get an answer from her. His mind is filled with thoughts about love.

“To me it was like the bubbling sensation that comes right before laughter,” she says with a warm smile quirking up her lips, a hand over her chest. “But honey, love is a weird thing and it’s always different for everybody. You have to think back on all the time you spent with Mr. Graves and you’ll know.”

Newt doesn’t ask himself right away, he decides to focus his energy on feeding his creatures. An amused smile appears on his face as he thinks about Percival frowning at him; the auror wouldn’t be happy to know he’s not in bed after being stunned, but Newt doesn’t feel dizzy anymore and he needs a distraction.

Dougal follows him close, because even if Newt doesn’t say much, the demiguise always knows when something’s troubling him.

He chats with Pickett for a moment, the bowtruckle asks him about Mr. Graves; the creatures are used to his presence by then, even the bowtruckle who usually likes nobody. Newt shakes his head in response.

It’s not until he sees the moonlight falling directly over those big innocent eyes that he thinks about one particular day with Percival. The mooncalves he saved are waiting for him; their kind nature is always reflected in the way they look at others; it’s quiet and calm.

It’s easy for Newt to be around magical creatures, but when it comes to people he has always struggled to get along with them. He’s shy and awkward most of the time, but with Percival it was different from the start.

Newt doesn’t like very much physical contact and yet Percival’s arms feel warm and just perfect when they wrap themselves around him. He bores people every time he starts babbling about magical creatures, but Percival listens like is the most interesting thing in the world.

Newt avoids other people’s eyes because he feels uncomfortable and yet when his eyes meet Percival’s everything around them vanishes and Newt has this wonderful sensation of freedom; he’s warm and safe when the auror is around.

Newt’s love is trust. That’s how he knows he’s in love.

***

Perhaps it’s because what happened with Grindelwald, but now, the aurors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement are always paying attention to everything their boss does.

Maybe it’s just because they’re curious and enjoy a little too much to gossip about Percival Graves.

So when Newt arrives, they all start to question him about their boss.

“Did you two have a domestic?” Fontaine is the first to ask, brows twitching up.

“Boss looked miserable,” Roberts comments before Newt can say anything and he bites his bottom lip, feeling suddenly guilty.

“It’s normal to argue every now and then,” Weiss says, patting his shoulder. “I’m not saying you should forgive him just because -Mercy Lewis knows that man is not easy to deal with- but at least think about it… I mean, boss clearly loves you.”

“He’s besotted,” Kenneth adds. “Have mercy on him, Newt.”

Newt sighs, cheeks already warm. He has no idea why everyone seems to think Percival is the one that made the mistake.

“I’m gonna talk to him,” he blurts out. If he wasn’t so nervous, he would’ve laughed at the way everyone seemed to relax at his words. They all look so relieved.

***

Newt finds the door of Percival’s office ajar; after a deep breath he pushes it open. He walks slowly inside, giving him enough time to tell him to leave if he wants to.

Percival doesn’t move from his spot, he’s standing in front of the window. His shoulders tense slightly at the sound of footsteps.

Newt hesitates.

“Percy, can we talk?”

The auror turns around, blinking in surprise at the sight of Newt. His eyes light up, but it doesn’t take long for his expression to fall again.

“Of course, Newt.”

“I’m sorry,” he breathes. “I didn’t mean- I’ve been told I can be very oblivious sometimes.”

“Just sometimes?” A dark brow quirks up, followed by an amused smile that tells Newt not everything’s lost.

“All the time,” he concedes. “Only when it comes to emotions.”

“I’ve noticed,” Percival says and the grin vanishes as fast as it appeared. “So I guess this is the part where you say you don’t feel the same, that you-”

Newt closes the distance between them and takes Percival’s face in his hands.

“This is when I say ‘I love you, too’.”

The auror freezes, the hope slowly spreading all over his features.

“Do you?”

A peck on the lips is his response, but it’s enough to make Percival grin from ear to ear. He places his hands on Newt’s hips before pulling him into a kiss that takes both their breaths away.

“Move in with me?” Percival whispers over his lips. His eyes looking into Newt’s.

The magizoologist giggles, rubbing his nose against the auror’s.

“I’d love to, Percy.”

***

The sound of chatting becomes a little too loud for them to ignore. Percival takes Newt’s hand in his and steps outside, walking to the others’ desks.

It’s not a surprise, after hearing all the talking, when they don’t find them exactly working but wandering around another wizard.

“I wanted to surprise you, little brother,” Theseus Scamander says, arms crossed over his chest. “It was the other way around instead.”

“'Seus I-”

“Tell me, why did you never mention in your letters you were dating the Director of Magical Security? And why by Merlin’s beard does everyone think you are half-veela?”

“It’d make so much sense, actually. I- ouch!” Fontaine is cut off when Weiss hits him on the shoulder.

“And you,” Theseus continues without paying any attention to the other aurors. He walks towards Percival and stops in front of him. “I just need to tell you three things…”

“No, ‘Seus-”

“One: if you hurt him, your death will be slow and painful-”

“He’s not serious, Percy. He’s overdramatic.”

“Two: No, you will never be able to say no to him and trust me, I know, I’ve tried. Welcome to the club. And three: I’m really sorry for you because my brother here has no idea what ‘dangerous’ really means so expect to have a heart attack at least once a week.”

Newt covers his face with both hands, groaning in embarrassment.

“You know I love you, little one,” Theseus says, amused. “But I have to warn my future brother-in-law.”

“We’re not engaged!”

Theseus rolls his eyes.

“I don’t need to be a seer to know you’ll marry him, watching you two making lovesick puppy eyes at each other it’s enough for me to know.” He comments, grimacing while doing it.

Percival hugs Newt and kisses his curls. He feels him shaking with laughter.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Newt frowns.

“A little bit,” the Director admits, kissing both his cheeks.

“Hey, the fact that I approve doesn’t mean you can put your hands on my baby brother while I’m here.”

“How long you’ll be staying, 'Seus?”

“A week, maybe two… Just to make sure this one you chose is worthy.”

Newt groans again. He has a feeling that those two weeks will be the longest of his life.


	7. Epilogue

It’s been a year since he started his relationship with Percival Graves and Newt honestly couldn’t be more happy; they both have gotten to know each other in the time they’ve been living together.

Percival has learned the rule no-creatures allowed on their bed usually means that he often wakes up with a Niffler curled up on his pillow and Pickett popping out of Newt’s red curls. Although, Newt makes it up to him (repeatedly) after he gets them back on the case so Percival can’t actually complain.

Newt has learned that Percival enjoys physical contact a lot and loves to fall asleep with Newt’s body all over his.

He also knows that sometimes when Percival has a bad day at work is better to leave him alone for awhile; the Director usually takes a couple of minutes for himself before he goes back to Newt, hugs him from behind and buries his face in the soft curve of his neck.

Newt has tried to be more aware of Percival’s subtle ways of letting him know how much he loves him, although Percy always says (with a fond smile on his face) that he is still as oblivious as always.

***

Newt wakes up to a pair of eyes dark eyes staring back at him; he looks away for a moment, suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity of it. It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy having Percival’s undivided attention, he has become used to those eyes and their tendency to gaze at his (Percy has even admitted, with some embarrassment in his voice, that he likes to watch Newt sleep if he’s the one that wakes up first) but somehow that morning feels different.

It feels stronger.

Realizing he’s been caught, Percy blushes, but kisses him on the forehead before getting up.

He has been acting like that lately; he’s more quiet now and seems to be stuck in his own thoughts.

Newt gets worried for a moment, he thinks about talking with him but knows Percival will approach him when he’s finally ready.

At least it doesn’t seem like he’s suffering, it’s just something that’s been clearly in his head for quite some time that’s been bothering him.

Then he begins to intertwine their fingers together more often; he likes to look at Newt’s hands before kissing each one of his knuckles.

“You have beautiful hands, Newt,” he comments, looking somewhat flustered. His expression is one of a man that’s been struggling with an idea for days.

It confuses him.

Percival rubs the back of his neck and looks up with two red dots on his cheeks. Newt wonders for a second if he’s about to tell him that he’s sick.

“But it’d be better if you wore a ring, d-don’t you think?” He adds, in a quick mumble. “Have you thought about it?”

The Director’s gaze turns into a mix of feelings, Newt can actually see the struggle between fear and hope.

He debates if he should just ask what’s that about or if he just focus on the question.

“One day I saw a ring in the form of an ironbelly when Theseus and I were in Germany, but we were in a place full of dark magic and I decided I didn’t want to risk it by buying it. Theseus said it could be cursed.”

An exasperated chuckle escapes from Percival’s lips before he looks back at Newt.

“Not that kind of ring.”

He doesn’t get to know what Percival means because Niff jumps in the Director’s pocket and the next thing Newt knows is that the auror is chasing the little thief.

That’s not uncommon: Niffler is always trying to steal their stuff and other people’s when he has the chance. Normally he follows the demon as well, but this time, when he offers to help, the auror assures him he can handle it himself.

He has never seen Percival so concerned about something before, except that time when Niff stole a watch that belonged to the auror’s father.

Perhaps the creature has managed to steal it again; it’s actually quite amazing since Percival put a couple of protective spells on it after that first time.

***

Fontaine returns with a knowing smirk on his face from the Director’s office. Roberts is the first to notice, narrowing her eyes at the wizard and walking towards him. She’s followed by a suspicious Kenneth.

Newt is coming back from the safety of his case when they start to interrogate him. He’s been with them all morning because Percival seemed so busy, he didn’t want to interrupt him.

“Did boss finally approve the report?” Lopez tries to guess, by his expression it seems he finds it completely unbelievable.

Fontaine shakes his head, but keeps smiling, for some reason his grin grows wider when he notices Newt.

“He said a three-year-old could’ve done it better,” he says and before Roberts frown turns into an irritated confusion he adds: “Newt! Boss has a bouquet of peonies, dahlias and primroses in his office and he wants to talk to you!”

The magizoologist blushes to the tip of his ears, but his lips quirk up into a pleased smile. It’s not a secret for anyone that Percival and he are in a relationship, but for some reason Fontaine seems to be excited by the fact that Newt’s getting flowers again.

Weiss rolls her eyes in a way that makes Newt worry her irises could get stuck behind her eyelids.

“English, Fontaine!” Weiss huffs, irritated.

“I can’t, it’d ruin the surprise!” He says, which only confuses Newt even more. After giving Tina a concerned glance, he decides to go to Percy’s office.

He decides to walk inside after he sees the door ajar, although he regrets not knocking first after he sees Percival almost jump in surprise when he sees him.

The auror clears his throat, takes the beautiful bouquet in his hands and gives it to Newt.

The magizoologist beams in response as he pulls the flowers towards him; he then leans closer and kisses the Director on the lips.

Percival blinks at him, awestruck, it’s like it’s the first time he’s been kissed and makes Newt giggle happily just to see it.

“There’s also a card in there,” he points out, looking more and more nervous within time.

Newt wants to ask if he’s alright, but it’s clear that he’s dying for him to read the card.

‘Whatever you choose it’d be perfect for me.’

He frowns, not quite sure of what that means, because just below that there are their names printed… Although they’re wrong.

Newton Graves.

Percival Scamander.

He doesn’t realize he’s still narrowing his eyes until the Director looks at him with concern.

“Although we could keep it as it is if you-”

“Percy, look… they got our names wrong,” he chuckles, showing him the card.

The Director takes the card that has been handed to him and stares at it, he doesn’t look surprised and he definitely doesn’t smile back.

“Fontaine told me you wanted to talk to me.” Newt says, when the silence fills the room. He wonders if Percival has finally decided to talk about what’s been worrying him.

“Actually… I wanted to ask you a question,” the auror bites his lip, looking at the card again, before finally leaving it on his desk. He takes a deep breath, stares at the floor like he’s considering something and then he continues: “Would you… would you have dinner with me tonight?”

It’s been ages since Percival asks him out on a date like that; they’ve been together for awhile and even if he always makes me sure to ask Newt first, it has never been like that.

So hesitant. He gets the weird feeling that was not exactly what he wanted to say.

“Of course, Percy,” he replies anyway, shaking off all of his concerns.

“What did you say?” Fontaine and the rest of the aurors are already waiting for him when he goes back to get his case. Even Tina stops writing and looks at him, curious.

“About what?” Newt mumbles, confused.

“What was your answer?” Kenneth can’t help himself. “To boss’ question.”

“It’s none of our business, actually,” Tina points out, even though she looks as curious as the others. “If Newt doesn’t want us to know we should respect his privacy.”

All of the auror Department has always been really interested in his relationship with Percival Graves. Newt doesn’t actually mind since he likes all of them. They’ve always been good to him.

Although he has no idea what the fuss is about this time. He also doesn’t know how everyone knows about his conversation with Percival.

“I said yes,” he gets startled by the enthusiasm that follows his words.

Then it gets even weirder when everybody starts to congratulate him.

All that because of a dinner?

***

The first thing he notices it’s his brother’s laughter; Newt just fed his creatures and for a moment he thinks his brother has come to pay them a visit, until the rustling of the fireplace reaches his ears.

He’s outside of the room, so neither Percival sitting in front of it, nor Theseus has noticed him.

“You’re an idiot!” Theseus chuckles. “You have lived with him for a year now, you must know he won’t get it until you tell him.”

Percival groans and Newt changes his mind about letting them know he’s there.

They’re talking about him.

“I will,” Percival sounds determined this time, but it only makes Theseus to chuckle again.

“Good luck with that…” Theseus says, amusement in his voice and Newt laments when he hears the flames growing again because that only means his brother is gone.

Instead of walking in the room, Newt goes upstairs and waits on the bed for Percival to come, but the auror doesn’t mention anything to him; he just kisses Newt’s exposed neck and curls up against him.

Newt starts to worry again.

***

He has never felt so betrayed before; he usually prefers not to ask Queenie for help, but he’s beginning to feel desperate.

She clearly knows what’s going on since she’s constantly looking at him with that amused sparkle in her eyes, but refuses to say a thing to him.

“You should ask your boyfriend, sweetie,” she says. “I promise it’s nothing to worry about.”

Newt sighs, defeated. It looks like he’s on his own now.

He thinks about it, but it never seems to be the right time to bring it up.

Percival keeps acting weird though. Newt catches him looking back at him with that fond but sad smile of his, but when Newt turns his head at him he pretends he’s doing something else.

One night he goes back to the house even before Newt does only to make dinner for the both of them.

“I love you, Newt,” Percival takes his hand over the table and the magizoologist blushes like it’s the first time even though he has said it before.

“I love you, too.”

Then Percival gets nervous, he clears his throat and licks his lips before saying: “I know it’s a little bit… too soon to mention this, but I think… I wonder if you’d like to-”

A knock at the door interrupts him and Percival is ready by to get mad at the person outside the house until they both listen what Abernathy has to say.

It’s about a wounded unicorn.

Quickly they both get ready to follow the auror and when they get back (and Percival helps Newt take care of the creature) they’re both to exhausted to do anything else but sleep once the unicorn is safe inside the case.

***

The next day they both get summoned to Picquery’s office; Newt thinks it’s all about the unicorn and starts getting nervous until the President does the weirdest thing she has ever done.

She walks towards them, puts her arms around them both and smiles.

“I heard the good news,” she comments. “Congratulations. Although I thought Percival was going to propose to you after a couple of months… I mean he’s clearly desperate to make you officially his.”

The Director goes completely still and Newt blinks, face red and heart bumping into his chest.

He starts to think he imagined Picquery’s last words.

“You better invite me to the wedding,” she goes on, ignoring Newt’s shock.

“Are you going to p-propose?” Newt squeaks, the question confuses the President.

“Fontaine said you asked him already, Percival and that he said yes!”

The Director stares at the floor, two red dots appear on his cheeks as he looks back at Newt.

“Could you please leave us alone, Sera?”

“But this is my- fine!” She agrees, rolling her eyes.

“Percy?”

Instead of answering, the Director cups his face in both his hands, gives him a peck on the lips and brings their foreheads together.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you beautiful, oblivious man,” he sighs. “I’ve been trying to propose to you for the past two weeks.”

“You have?”

Percival chuckles with a fond look in his eyes.

“I wanted to make it romantic, but it seems I’m not that good at these kind of things.”

Newt giggles, happiness bubbling inside him.

“I might’ve been a little scared as well,” Percival admits. “Thinking you’d say no.”

“Silly,” Newt nuzzles his neck. “I’d never say no to that.”

“Then marry me, Newt Scamander,” Percival whispers and shows him a silver ring in the form of a beautiful occamy  with a diamond upon its head. 

Newt has to fight back the tears when he looks at his hand with the ring on.

“This is the reason you were arguing with Niff the other day,” he comments, smiling at the memory.

“That little thief!” Percival complains although he doesn’t look angry anymore, he’s too focused on kissing Newt all over his face, making his fiance chuckle.

“I should remind you, that is still my office,” Picquery yells outside the door.

Both of them burst into laughter, looking into each other’s eyes, fingers intertwined.


End file.
